Fighters Guild
The Fighters Guild displays a strong presence over the majority of Tamriel. It is meant for those who practice traditional combat methods such as blades, blunt weapons and bows. They work as essentially mercenaries though there are certain conducts they must follow to maintain membership in the guild. Fighters Guild History The Fighters Guild was originally established in Joining the Fighters Guild To join the Fighters Guild, all one must do is to go to either Anvil, Chorrol or Cheydinhal then speak to the the head of that guild hall. Locations of the Guild Every city in Cyrodiil claims a Fighter Guild except for Imperial City and Kvatch. The most prominent and important guilds of Cyrodiil are located in Anvil, Chorrol and Cheydinhal. These places are where fighters guild members may obtain contracts and quests. You can find various services and trainers at every guild location. *Anvil Fighters Guild *Bravil Fighters Guild *Bruma Fighters Guild *Cheydinhal Fighters Guild *Chorrol FIghters Guild *Leyawiin Fighters Guild *Skingrad Fighters Guild Ranks and Perks Quests and Contracts The Fighters Guild contracts do not follow a sequential order. Such as after you finish the Trolls of the Forsaken Mine contract, you are able to take part in The Stone of Saint Alessia and The Noble's Daughter in either order. Also with subsequent quests (For example, the Mystery at Harlun's Watch after The Noble's Daughter) afterwards. Anvil These quests are given by Azzan in Anvil *A Rat Problem *The Unfortunate Shopkeep *Den of Thieves *The Wandering Scholar Cheydinhal The quests are given by Burz gro-Khash in Cheydinhal *The Desolate Mine *Amelion's Debt *The Fugitives *The Nobles Daughter *Mystery at Harlun's Watch Chorrol These quests are given by Modryn Oreyn *Unfinished Business *Drunk and Disorderly *The Master's Son *More Unfinished Business *Azani Blackheart *Trolls of Forsaken Mine *Information Gathering *Infiltration *The Hist Salary Suspension and Expulsion If you kill or steal from another member of the Fighters Guild, you will be suspended and forced to find 20 bear pelts for the Fighters Guild Master, Vilena Donton on the first attempt. On the second attempt, you are required to retrieve 20 Minotaur Horns. Once you reach a third offense, you will be expelled from the guild without any chance of ever being able to get back in. Members Roster Each guild hall in Cyrodiil contains a number of members. Also, in addition to these members, there are other members that will appear within quests and contracts you must complete. Anvil Guild Hall *Azzan - Anvil guild head, also gives contracts *Huurwen - Trains block up to apprentice *Llensi Llaram - Trains Athletics up to Novice *Mojo - A local guild dog *Rhano - Trains Blade up to Journeyman Blade *Rufrius Vinicius - Trains Hand to Hand up to Apprentice *Sten the Ugly *Vigdis - Trains Blunt up to Apprentice Bravil *Nahsi - Trains Apprentice up to Hand to Hand *Tadrose Helas - Weaponsmith and generally carries 600 . Will also repair weapons and trains Armorer up to apprentice. *Vincent Galien Bruma Bumph gra-Gash - Trains Heavy Armor up to Apprentice RIght-Wind - Trains up to Apprentice Blade Cheydinhal *Burz gro-Kash - Cheydinhal guild head, also gives contracts *Keld of the Isles *Ihtimbar *Partnered with during the Desolate Mine Contract **Brag gro-Bharg **Elidor **Rienna Chorrol *Kurz gro-Baroth *Lum gro-Baroth - Trains Block up to Journeyman *Modryn Oreyn - Assigns duties *Sabine Laul - Weponsmith and generally carries 600 . Also repairs weapons. *Vilena Donton - Master of the Fighters Guild *Viranus Donton - Son of Vilena Donton Leyawiin *Antus Flonius *Brodras - Trains Heavy Armor up to Apprentice *Cingor *Dubok gro-Shagk *Rellian *Sherina - Trains Blade up to Journeyman *S'kasha *Vantus Prelius Skingrad *Ah-Malz *Maglir *Fadus Calidius - Trains Block up to Apprentice *Parwen